Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
Achievements, Trophies and Dragon Balls X Box 360 And PS3 Game Modes *Dragon Ball Universe Mode (sand box style play): Pick a character and travel just as they did in thier story and complete thier story in a sand box universe, you have complete control! Buy clothes, train, upgrade, and customize your character and fight thier battles.Also to be a flight mode in the Dragon Ball Universe to travel around the Dragon Ball World! *Dragon Ball Saga *Sayain Saga:(Bardock Saga, Vegeta Saga, Goku Saga, Gohan Saga, Trunks Saga, Raditz Saga, Naepa Saga) *Z Fighter Saga: (Krillin Saga, Chiatzhou Saga, Yamch Saga, Tien Saga) *Piccolo Saga *Created Character Saga * Bad Guy Saga: (Frieza Saga, Android Saga, Cooler Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Ginyu Force Saga, Sayain Earth Saga) *What If Saga *GT Saga *Co-op Sagas combination of hundreds of Dragon Ball characters and their story together in a cooperative sand box style play *Create a Character Mode: Create your very own Dragon Ball Z Character from head to toe! Super Sayain, Human, Z Fighter, Any Alien type from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Namekian, Any race in all Dragon Ball series! You can change their hair style, hair color, eye shape, eye color, physique, voice, stance, aura, move set, name, bio, super attack, and ultimate attack, you can change their clothes the color and every thing about them. You can even upgrade your character through rigorous training to make them the strongest warrior in the universe! *Dub mode for Created Character put your voice in the game, say what you want to say when they do an Ultimate Attack, Super Attack, or just a regular attack, and their lips will follow. Even type in the text you say if you have subtitles on. Disort, Customize, Change to make your sound unique or just leave your voice as it is! *Create and Customize your own Super Attack: Using all the Super Attacks from all the series of Dragon Ball you can edit, change, and create your very own super attack! *Create and Customize your own Ultimate Attack: Using all the Ultimate Attacks from all series of Dragon Ball you can edit, change, and create your very own Ultimate Attack *Create and Customize your own Transformation *Arcade Mode *Time Mode *Destruction Mode *Versus Mode *Dragon Ball Mode *Survival Mode *Tournament Mode *Power Battle Mode *Team Battle Mode *X Box Live Mode *Co Op Live *Versus Live *Tournament Live *Team Battles Live *and many more! Xbox 360 Achievements / PS3 Trophies *Not announed yet Full Roster Dragon Ball Z: Goku (Base, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 ) Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Majin Vegeta Piccolo Kid Gohan (Base,Great Ape) Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Power Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Gohan (Base,Great Saiyenmen, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl (Great Saiyenwoman 2) Hercule Kid Uub Chiaotzu Tien Shinhan Yamcha Krillin Pikkon Android 13 (Base, Fusion) Android 15 Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Dr. Gero Dr. Wheelo Majin Buu Evil Buu Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed, Gotenks Defused, Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu Babidi Bididi Yakon Pui Pui Spopovich Dabura Bardock (Great Ape) Fasha (Great Ape) Tora (Great Ape) Kid Vegeta (Great Ape) King Vegeta (Great Ape) Tarble Nappa Raditz Abo (Aka) Kado (Aka) Turles (Great Ape) Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) Janemba Vegeta (Scouter)Great Ape Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form,100% Full Power) Mecha Frieza Zarbon (Base, Transformed) Dodoria Appule Captain Ginyu Recoome Burter Jeice Guldo Neiz Doore Salza Cooler (4th Form, Final Form) Meta Cooler King Cold Supreme Kai Saibamen Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr.) Lord Slug Tapion Bojack (Base, Full Power) Zangya Hatchiyack Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) Super Gogeta Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) Cell Jr. Dragon Ball: GT Kid Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Ozarue, Super Saiyan 4) Super Gogeta (Super Saiyen 4) Adult Goku (Super Saiyen, Super Saiyen 3) Baby Vegata (First form, 2nd form, 3rd form, Super Ozarue) Baby Haze shenron Rage shenron Naturon Shenron Eis Shenron (Princess Oto) Nuova Shenron (Base, 2nd form) Oceanus Shenron Syn Shenron (Omaga Syn Shenron) Junior Goku (Super Saiyan) Junior Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Vegeta ( Super Saiyan, Super Saiyen 2, Super Ozarue, Super Saiyan 4) Gotens (Super Saiyan) Trunks (Super Saiyan) Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Pan Uub (Super Uub) Super 17 General Rilldo (Sigma Force Cannon Absorb, Metal Rilldo) Energy Canon Sigma Luud What If Forms: Broly (Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyen 4) Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (Super Saiyan 3) Bardock (Super Saiyan) Kid Vegeta (Super Saiyan) Frieza (5th Form) King Cold (4th Form, 5th Form) Cellza (Frieza/Cell Fusion) Coolza (Frieza/Cooler Fusion) Super Buu (Vegito Absorbed) Tiencha (Tien/Yamcha Fusion) Kid Broly Kid Tarble Raditz (Super Saiyan) King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) 'Dragonball' ﻿Kid goku (great ape) Master Roshe kid krillon king Piccolo yamcha tien chiozu piccolo Pilaf's General blue Android 8 Sergeanent Purple Devilman Dracula Man Grandpa Gohan ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Stages King Kai Planet Yakon Stage (Dark Star) King Yemma Palace (Check-in-Station) Otherworld Tournament Infinite Of Losers (Dragonball Z) Infinite Of Losers (Movie 12 Fusion Reborn) Infinite Of Losers (Dragonball GT) Grand Kai Planet Big world Tournament Garlic Jr’s Castle The Tree Of Might Dr.Wheelo Lab Inside Majin Buu Alien Planet Center Of The Universe Edge Of The Universe Parallel Universe Baba’s Arena Babidi’s spaceship Jaguar's Lab Jaguar's Arena Battle Island Capsule Corporation Cell Game ring (Destory) City Ruins Central City Capital City Pepper City East City North City West City Satan City South City Gingertown Diablo Desert Boss Rabbits Village Pilaf’s Castle Kame House Kami’s Lookout Hyperbolic Time Chamber Base Of Korin’s Tower Korin Tower Planet M2 Land of Gurumes Mount Paozu Muscle Tower The World Martial Arts Tournament The World Martial Arts Tournament (Destory) Penguin Village Training Island Super 17 Stage Lord Slug Stage Cooler Stage Haze Shenron Stage Rage Shenron Stage Princess Oto\Oceanus Shenron Stage Natron Shenron Stage Eiz Shenron & Nova Shenron Stage Syn Shenron Stage Omega Shenron Stage Retrieved from "http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_3" Category:Male Characters Category:Video games